The Gymnast and her Giggolo
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally posted on Archive of our own Okano has grown tired of Maehara's womanizing ways and decided to make her feelings known.


Hiroto Maehara was walking down the sidewalk with a girl beside him. They were both laughing and holding hands.

"Well, its been fun, but I have to go," said the girl. "Test tomorrow."

"Alright, see you later,"

He let go of her hand and the girl walked away. Maehara started walking in the opposite firection, not noticing that Okano was watching from across the street.

"Thats the third girl this week..." She muttered to herself.

Okano started to walk away.

"He goes though them fast, yet still they flock to him..."

She blushed lightly.

"Why can't he... Pick me..."

She stopped and looked a the ground.

"I know I'm not pretty, and my body isn't what he's into... But... If he just gave me a chance..."

Okano shook her head.

"Snap out of it, you'll never have a chance with him..." She thought to herself.

She continued walking, not realizing that she was still blushing.

"Me and Maehara... Like thats ever going to happen..."

* * *

A few days later

Okano was home from school when she noticed Maehara by a bus stop, scrolling through his cell phone.

"Maehara?"

He looked up from his phone at her.

"Oh hey," said Maehara in a somewhat gloomy tone.

"You sound like something's wrong." Said Okano.

"Well..." Maehara began. "A girl I was dating... She found out I'm in the E class..."

"Let me guess, she broke up with you."

Maehara nodded.

"Feels like my Class E status is an immediate dealbreaker..."

"Sorry to hear," said Okamo, "If you need to talk with someone-"

"I'm fine..." Said Maehara.

"You don't sound fine..."

"Well thats unrelated." He replied. "I was going to call a girl in class B but I forgot the number..."

Any feelings of pity or compassion Okano was feeling was replaced by agitation.

"Come on,"

She grabbed Maehara's arm and dragged him away.

"H-Hey!"

* * *

Okano dragged Maehara to the back of a nearby shop building.

"I'll miss the bus!" Said Maehara.

"There'll be another one,"

She let go of him and crossed her arms.

"Your really going to ask out another girl?"

"Yeah, why-"

"You always do this Maehara!" Shouted Okano, "Its why you keep ending up with bad girls,"

"Not always!"

Maehara pointed at Okano angrily.

"Whats with you today? You never get this involved in my love life,"

"I'm getting sick of seeing you run around with five girls every week!" Said Okano.

"I can date whoever I want thank you very much!"

"My god your hopeless!"

"Why would you care about who I go out with anyways?!" Asked Maehara .

"My god are you this dense?!" She snapped.

"Dense?!"

"You know what, screw it."

Okamo gave Maehara a swift kick to the face, knocking him into the back of the building before grabbing his head.

"I can be just as good as your other girls,"

And with that she pressed her lips against his own. Maehara's eyes widened in shock while Okano closed hers in bliss. A minute later she broke for air.

"Figure it out now," said Okano.

She walked away, leaving a shocked Maehara.

"What was that..."

* * *

Maehara sat in his room, shaken. He tried flirting with two girls after Okano kissed him, but whenever he did he felt... Strange.

"Whats wrong with me?" He thought to himself. "I can't even flit with a girl without feeling... Like I'm betraying Okano..."

He thought back to what Okano said.

"Figure it out now,"

She liked me," thought Maehara. "She actually liked me..."

Maehara thought about the kiss, how her soft lips felt against his own. Now that he thought about it, he liked it.

He wanted more...

"Well she is nice," muttered Maehara. "And friendly... And caring... And cute... Her breasts are small but I can live with it..."

Maehara's eyes widened as he reached a conclusion.

"I like Okano..."

* * *

The next day after school ended, Okano walked into the empty classroom.

"Did I leave my train pass behind?" She muttered to herself.

"Looking for this?"

Okano noticed Maehara standing in the corner holding her train pass.

"Hey! Thats mine!"

"Then come get it."

Okano grumbled something under her breath and approached Maehara.

"If this is about before-"

Once Okano got close enough, Maegara let go of the train pass and grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"H-Hey?! What are you-"

Okano was silenced by a pair of lips against her own, Maehara's.

"He's kissing me?" Thought Okano. "He's really kissing me..."

Maehara broke the kiss and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I don't know what you did, but I think I like you..."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and it only took a kick to the face to do it,"

Okano rolled her eyes.

"So does this mean no more girls?"

"..."

"MAEHARA!"

"N-No girls!" Said Maehara. "Promise!"

"Then its settled," said Okano.

She managed to pull a revearsal on Maehara, pinning him to the wall.

"We got another hour before the train arrives," said Okano. "Which means we have time to kill..."

"I love your idea of killing time," said Maehara.

They entered another, passionate kiss, not even noticing that there was a yellow figure watching from the window outside.

"Oh you two look precious together,"

The figure took out a camera and snapped a picture of the gymnast and her giggolo.


End file.
